Destruction of Love
by Master Storyteller 101
Summary: When Jason stays with the Romans who does Piper fall in love with? She falls in love with a boy named Justin. However, when Jason is disgraced and kicked out of New Rome. He comes back to Camp Half-Blood to find Piper making out with Justin and finding out that Piper has forgotten him.
1. Prologue

**Third Person POV**

The Giant War was now over and the Greeks and Romans have gone into peace. The Greeks however were going back to Camp Half- Blood for an awesome celebration. But before they left Piper went to find her boyfriend Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. She looked all over New Rome but didn't find Jason anywhere. Soon enough Reyna ,the praetor of New Rome, came up to Piper with an evil grin. Piper looked at her for a while and soon enough Reyna broke the silence. " You know Jason is staying with us right Piper," Reyna said. " What!," exclaimed Piper with a confused face. " Yeah so you can go to back to your stupid Camp Half- Blood and make out with Leo," said Reyna. Piper then turned back to the Argo II with tears beginning to fill her eyes as fast as lightning. Not wanting to look back at New Rome she waited until they were a few miles away. Soon enough it was dinner time and everybody was wondering where Jason was. Piper not wanting to talk about Jason just exited the room. Piper wondered why Jason had not come with the Greek. Really Hazel and Frank had come along with Nessie, a Roman girl who came with another Roman boy named Seth. Piper didn't want to think about it so when the Greeks and the few Romans got to Camp Half- Blood they threw a huge celebration in their honor. During the celebration Piper met Justin and immediately fell in love with him. They got to know each other better and eventually began to date. Soon enough she forgot all about Jason.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jason's POV**

Jason walked into Reyna's little apartment and was shocked to find Dylan, a son of Venus, making out with her on her couch. " WHAT THE PLUTO ARE YOU GUYS DOING!," screamed Jason his voice full of fury. Reyna and Dylan then both turned around and looked at Jason with shocked expressions on their faces. Jason then threw a lightning bolt a Dylan but Dylan was able to dodge it. Jason continued to throw them at Dylan but he continued to dodge them much to Jason's anger. It was like playing a game with dodge ball except the balls are real lightning bolt with red sparks coming out of them. Dylan took out a coin and transformed it into a sword and attacked Jason with it. Jason impressed with Dylan's sword skills was distracted when Reyna attacked from behind slightly wounding Jason while Dylan attacked in front which terribly wounded Jason. Jason was eventually knocked out cold.

* * *

Jason woke up in the middle of New Rome in his underwear getting laughed at by all the Roman campers. Reyna and Dylan being two of them. Lupa eventually found Jason like this and called him a disgrace of the Romans. Jason asked why but Lupa didn't answer him. However, Lupa did kick him out of New Rome forever." Get the Pluto out of here," he said in a sharp voice. Jason was knocked out once again by more Roman campers.

* * *

Jason woke up once more in the middle of nowhere with hawks flying over Jason about to eat him. Jason went to the nearest gasoline station and bought clothes along with a map and sports drink. Jason then began to head to New York where he expected to find Piper waiting fro him. Jason jogged and jogged but getting tired he rested in a small apartment like Reyna's . The next day he left and continued to jog not wanting to think of Reyna's apartment where he found Dylan and her making out. Jason knew that he was going to get to his piper no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Piper's POV**

It was another beautiful day at Camp Half- Blood where Piper and her boyfriend Justin lived. Today was a celebration of festival day called " Friendly" Sparring Day. However, nobody sparred friendly for they only got on chance or else they would drop out of the competition completely. Piper was living happily with her boyfriend Justin Seper, a son of Apollo the god of music. One reason why she loved him is because his voice is better than Apollo's by ten times. Another one is because he would sing to Piper on top of the Aphrodite Cabin when all of the campers were sleeping. Mostly always, white doves came flying out of no where as if Aphrodite wanted Piper and Justin to be together for eternity. Piper woke up to the sound of her sisters yelling at her to wake up. She knew what day it was. It was "Friendly" Sparring Day the most serious day of the demigod year. Piper got dressed and took a short jog around camp three times and eventually went to the Aphrodite Camp to get a little more rest. She slept until somebody knocked on the door and she opened it. It was Justin smiling holding a box with Happy Sparring Day print on it. Piper smiled at Justin's gift. She took it and opened it up. It was a triple headed arrow. Piper told Justin she loved it because she truly did. After that Piper brought her dagger as well as her three headed arrow. First up it was Percy against Leo. Percy was fast and dodged all of Leo's attacks. Soon enough Percy was able to defeat Leo by gently stabbing him on the chest. After Percy defeated Leo the doors creaked open and a girl with dark black beautiful hair came in. It was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Thalia challenged Percy and Percy accepted Thalia's challenge not scared of her at all. Thalia was just as quick as Percy. Percy jabbed his sword on Thalia's shoulder but that didn't stop her. Thalia continued to fight not wanting to get defeated by Percy. But when Percy continued to dodge Thalia's attacks Thalia got angry and summoned lightning to fight Percy with. Percy then got water from the Camp Half- Blood Lake and transformed it into huge water monster gorilla. The gorilla was super sized just like King Kong. However it didn't stand a chance against Thalia's lightning. Percy's water gorilla was defeated. Thalia looked like she was going to finish Percy off but before she could something interrupted and distracted her. While Thalia was looking away Percy got more water and made a ginormous wave attack Thalia. Thalia fell back and was soaked in water as well as defeated. Thalia told Percy time out and looked at the doors. Everyone eventually began to hear footsteps coming from outside the fighting arena and were both scared and anxious to find out who it was. The doors blasted open and a blonde boy stood at the doorway. Piper couldn't tell who the blonde boy was but knew he looked familiar. There was a long silence but eventually Thalia broke and said something." Jason what are you doing here?" Thalia asked the blonde boy. The blonde boy replied by saying " I came back for my Piper."


	4. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

Percy was shocked to see a blonde boy walk in calmly as he blasted the doors open and sure made an appearance. Everyone was silent especially Thalia. But Thalia however was the one who broke the silence." Jason what are you doing here?," Thalia asked the blonde boy." I came back for my Piper," said the blonde boy. Percy thought about the name Jason. Percy knew that he had heard that name before. Finally Chiron came up but asked the blonde boy the exact same question. " Listen everybody where's the beautiful woman known as Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite," asked the blonde boy. Percy could see that Justin was getting jealous of the blonde boy. The blonde boy looked around trying to spot Piper. When he saw Piper the blonde boy walked right up to Piper and asked her for her hand. Piper however had a confused face a long with everybody else in the arena, except Thalia who had more of a shocked expression. Next the blonde boy took Piper's hand and kissed it. Piper gasped along with Justin. Justin's eyes showed jealousy. When the blonde boy kissed Piper's hand another time Justin attacked with a triple headed arrow. He got out a bow and aimed it at the blonde boy. He pulled back on the bow's string and let go of it. The blonde boy was hit in the knee. When Percy saw that Thalia was going to attack Justin, Percy held her back. Thalia however started to get stronger and almost broke free of Percy's grasp. The blonde boy wasn't that much of a terrible fighter. The blonde boy flipped a golden coin and turned it into a sword. The blonde boy now armed attacked Justin however Justin was able to dodge it. The blonde boy getting furious with Justin summoned lightning like Thalia did in the fight. He attacked Justin with it and almost killed him. But luckily for Justin he was strong. Justin got back up, took a sword and swung it at the blonde boy. The blonde boy stepped back and then swung his sword. All Percy and Thalia could do was to watch and see how good the fight was going to go. Everyone continued to watch not even bothering to go help the blonde boy or Justin. Chiron however then attacked the blonde boy and supposedly knocked him out cold. Thalia then broke from Percy's grasp and ran beside the blonde boy's body. She rubbed the back of his head where Chiron had hit him." It will be alright Jason," Thalia continued to repeatedly say. Percy then remembered where he had heard that name before. Jason was the Roman kid who helped save the world from Gaea's wrath. Percy then knelt beside Jason as well. He carried Jason's knocked out body to Cabin 1 where Thalia stayed there to take care of him. That night, Percy went into Cabin 1 where Jason was snoring as loud as a donkey. Thalia was still awake and told Percy to be quiet." Tell Jason that," Percy silently whispered. Thalia looked at Percy with an angry and serious expression never wanting to joke about her baby brother, Jason." It's not his fault that he got knocked out cold for fighting," Thalia silently whispered. "Well can't you do anything to stop him from snoring I can't sleep.," silently replied Percy. But Thalia just gave him an _are you serious _look. Percy then walked back to his cabin where he continued to here Jason's loud snoring. Percy didn't say anything not wanting to hurt Thalia's feelings.


	5. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but right now I'm having writer's block so if you have any ideas please notify me. I'm only taking Piper,Jason, or Thalia's POV.**

**So please notify me if you have any ideas bye!:)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thalia's POV **

Thalia didn't sleep at all the night on Friendly Sparring Day. Thalia was awake taking care of her little brother Jason Grace. She was so happy to see him. The not so happy part was that he had to fight an Apollo kid. It had started when Jason came in and asked for Piper. Piper's boyfriend got jealous a bit. However, Jason did something that he shouldn't have done. he kissed Piper's hand two times. That's when Piper's boyfriend Justin, attacked Jason and nobody even decided to help him. Percy only made things worse. When Thalia was about to go help her brother Percy held her back and forced her to just watch the fight. The fight ended with Jason getting knocked out cold by Chiron. Percy helped carry Jason's unconscious back to Cabin 1 where he rested for a long time. Percy however, came in and told Thalia if she could do something to stop Jason's snoring. But Thalia just gave him an _are you serious _look and Percy left. About twenty minutes later Jason began to mumble words. Thalia heard and deciphered the mumbles into: _Piper I love you._ Thalia felt sad for Jason because Piper doesn't even remember him and she has a boyfriend named Justin. Thalia then noticed that Jason was having a nightmare as he began to sweat and Thalia even saw a little yellow and moist like substance starting to appear on the bed sheets. Thalia then started to sing Lullaby by Johannes Brahms:

_Good evening, good night,_  
_With roses adorned,_  
_With carnations covered,_  
_Slip under the covers._  
_Tomorrow morning, if God wants so,_  
_you will wake once again._

_Good evening, good night._  
_By angels watched,_  
_Who show you in your dream_  
_the Christ-child′s tree._  
_Sleep now peacefully and sweetly,_  
_see the paradise in your dream._

_Lullaby and good night,_  
_With roses bedight,_  
_With lilies o'er spread_  
_Is baby's wee bed._  
_Lay thee down now and rest,_  
_May thy slumber be blessed._

_Lullaby and good night,_  
_Thy mother's delight,_  
_Bright angels beside_  
_My darling abide._  
_They will guard thee at rest._

After singing Lullaby, Jason was able to go back to sleep peacefully. The yellow and moist substance stopped appearing on the bed sheets. Thalia thought that is was best not to mention that to Jason once he woke up. Thalia then saw that the campers were starting to head down to Cabin 1. Not wanting them to see Jason's pee, Thalia put a pillow over the spot the pee was in. The first person to arrive was Drew, a stupid and snobby Aphrodite girl. Drew asked if Jason was okay. Thalia replied with a yes and told her to leave. But Drew said that Annabeth and Chiron sent her to check everything. Drew asked what was under the pillow but Thalia replied with a nothing but Drew decided to investigate. Drew then picked the pillow up and burst into a roar of laughter that woke up many other campers such as the whole Aphrodite Cabin, including Piper. Thalia then enchanted a spell which caused Drew to leave and forget everything. The spell Thalia did was one that she learned because the hunters of Artemis had taught her. Thalia was relieved that no one saw Jason's pee. After that Jason woke up and asked why he felt wet. Thalia just said nothing and told him to get dressed.


	7. Chapter 5

**Jason's P0V**

Jason had reached Camp Half- Blood only to find Piper holding hands with another boy. When Jason saw that he tried to win her back by kissing her hands. The boy holding her hands attacked him and almost beat him. Jason was able to summon lightning and blast him with. But somehow the boy was able to survive his blast. The next thing he knew was that he got attacked from behind and was knocked out cold. The next morning Jason found himself wet and asked Thalia why he was wet. Thalia only replied him with a nothing. Jason then got himself dressed while Thalia made his bed and served him some breakfast. Jason asked Thalia where Piper was. Thalia said she didn't know but Jason could see that she was lying. " Really Thalia where is she," asked Jason. " You don't want to know," replied Thalia." Fine I'll just go looking for her then" Jason said. Jason ran to the arena but found only Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. Jason stopped by and asked where Piper was. Percy and Annabeth looked at Jason with a worried face. Chiron was the only one who replied saying that he was sorry for knocking him out. Jason angry and upset since nobody talked to him felt like a social outcast. While Jason was leaving Percy yelled out." Jason, she's at the Apollo Cabin and do something to stop your snoring," Percy said. Jason's face turned red while Annabeth giggled. Jason then continued to look for Piper and ran to the Apollo Cabin as fast as lightning. When Jason got there he heard someone singing on top of it. He climbed onto the top of the Apollo Cabin and found the same boy he had fought with Piper. Jason spied on them for a while and tried to figure out what was going on between them. He saw them lean in and the kissed. Jason became jealous and sad because Piper and the boy had begun to date. Piper turned around and saw Jason." I'm sorry but who are you again," she asked. This caused Jason to jump from the roof and ran to Cabin 1. He tried to be careful not to bump into people because his eyes were full of tears and not wanting anybody to see him like that locked himself in his cabin and started weeping silently.

**Thalia's P0V**

Thalia then knocked on the door but when Jason didn't open she opened the door with her key to the cabin. Thalia was with the hunters of Artemis along with Artemis herself. Thalia noticing that Jason didn't notice her come in told them to step outside for a minuter. Thalia asked Jason what was wrong. Jason faced Thalia with tears in his eyes. " Piper is in love with someone else and doesn't remember me," Jason said. Thalia said an aww and then somebody started to knock Thalia opened the door but made sure she was blocking Jason's direction. It was Piper." What do you want?," asked Thalia. " Is your brother here because he just ran off when I spotted him and asked him who he was," replied Piper." Do you remember his name or not," asked Thalia." No I'm sorry was I supposed to remember his name," asked Piper." Just get out of her," said Thalia and with that she shut the door. She looked back at Jason who was still weeping. Thalia then walked out and locked the door so Jason could weep in private. The hunters of Artemis then asked Thalia why she had a big grin on her face."Were going to help my baby bro get a girlfriend to make out with," said Thalia.


	8. Chapter 6

** Thalia's POV**

Thalia sent the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself to go do some mission stating that she was too busy now. The hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself then left Thalia outside of Cabin 1 alone. Thalia then ran to the arena and found Percy laughing with Annabeth, Drew, and Stephanie." What are you guys laughing about?," asked Thalia. Everybody turned to see Thalia and stopped laughing. Finally Percy spoke." I was just telling them about how your brother Jason snores as loud as a donkey," he answered. Thalia then grabbed Percy and flipped him over making him hit his head on a rock knocking him out. " What the heck did you do that for," asked Annabeth with fury in her voice. Thalia replied with," He shouldn't have laughed about Jason like that". " I'm sorry but we all thought it was funny," said all three girls. Thalia looked pissed at Percy and the three girls. Suddenly Percy regained his conciousness he looked up at Thalia and said the same thing that Annabeth had said. Thalia was about to leave when she heard Drew say something that stopped her in her tracks." Hey you know what Jason wet the bed last night." Thalia walked over to Drew and asked her where she found that out. Drew said that Thalia's spell on her didn't really work on her. Before anybody could laugh she did the spell and concentrated hard enough that the spell even worked on Annbaeth. Finally everybody started asking what were they talking about? Thalia grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him to his cabin. In Cabin 2 Percy and Thalia heard Jason crying his heart out." What's wrong with Jason he's crying louder than when he snored," said Percy. After asking that question Thalia started telling what had happened between him and Piper." Really Piper doesn't remember him that must make Jason super sad," Percy said. Thalia then explained the plan to him and Percy said he was in. They highfived each other and put there plan into action.


	9. Chapter 7

**Piper's POV**

Piper was sitting on her bunk when somebody began to knock. It was Percy and Thalia." Hey what are you guys doing here," asked Piper." We thought maybe you were forgetting something maybe like Jason," said Percy. Piper looked at Percy and Thalia with a confused face." What are you guys talking about," asked Piper." Were talking about Jason your ex-boyfriend who's last name is Grace," replied Thalia." I'm sorry are you talking about your brother," asked Piper." Exactly," said both Percy and Thalia." I'm sorry but I don't remember dating him at all," said Piper. Percy then whispered into Thalia's ear and she nodded. Percy then ran to Cabin 1. Piper was terribly confused and didn't know what they were talking about. Thalia then began to chant some sort of spell and Piper remembered everything about Jason. The day she first met him on the Grand Canyon, when they had fun at Camp Half- Blood, and especially when Jason took a rock for her and he was knocked unconscious that's when she figured out that Jason snored loudly. Piper then thought that she was going to cry but Justin came and took her out for a walk, even though Thalia tried to prevent it.

**Jason's POV**

Jason had gone to sleep but he had a nightmare like on Friendly Sparring Day. His nightmare went like this:

_He found himself with Piper. She was standing there like an angel. Jason told her I love you. But Piper just turned away from him. Jason then asked what she was looking at. Piper then turned around with the boy he saw her with, holding her." What's your name again," asked Piper. Jason's eyes filled with tears and he found himself in the middle of Camp Half- Blood in his underwear with everybody laughing at Jason. They started to chant" Jason loves Piper" over and over again._

Finally he was woken up by Percy who unlocked the door with Thalia's key. Percy looked at Jason and could tell he had a nightmare. Percy then saw a liquid the color yellow on Jason's bed sheets. Jason blushed but Percy said it was okay. Percy then got Jason brand new bed sheets as long as Jason promised not to pee on them. Jason promised and sat on the bedsheets. Percy told Jason that Piper now remembered him. Jason smiled and asked if he was telling the truth."Of course I am you silly," said Percy. Jason and Percy then walked outside and found Thalia alone at the Aphrodite Cabin." Hey your baby bro had an accident," whispered Percy into Thalia's ear." Again," replied Thalia." Anyways where's Piper," asked Percy. Thalia was too afraid to say it.


	10. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**I feel like my story is not that popular because I'm not getting any reviews but if I don't get sixteen reviews by this Friday I'm going to stop updating my story. **


	11. Chapter 8

**Percy's POV**

When Percy finished his talk with Jason they went back to the Aphrodite Cabin to find Thalia all alone. Percy told Thalia about Jason's accident and then asked Thalia where Piper was. Thalia looked like she was to scared to say it."She fell asleep," Thalia lied. Percy could tell when Thalia was lying by looking into her eyes." Thalia, really where are they," said Percy." Fine you want me to say it, she went to take a walk with Justin," said Thalia. Percy looked shocked. Jason wanted to go back to Cabin 1 and cry again. Percy then told Thalia to keep Jason happy and to make sure he didn't go potty on the bed sheets. Jason blushed one more time. Percy ran to Camp Half- Blood Park which was installed when the Greeks came back. Percy found Piper and Justin making out on a bench." Piper came you come with me for a minute," asked Percy." Sure I can,"said Piper. Percy grabbed Piper by the arm and dragged her all the way back to the Aphrodite Cabin. When they got there Jason and Thalia were admitting who they had crushes on."Sometimes Percy," said Thalia which Percy heard." Excuse me what are you guys talking about?," asked Percy. Jason smiled while it was Thalia's turn to blush. She replied with a single nothing." Tell me the truth Thalia I know you're lying to me," said Percy." Fine we were playing a game about admitting our crushes. Thalia's face turned a deeper shade of red." Tell me each one of you guys' crushes and I won't tell anybody you sometimes have a crush on me," said Percy with a devious smile on his face." Fine," said Thalia.

These were Jason's:

1. Sonya, a Roman girl at New Rome who made fun of his crush on her.

2. Jocelyn, another Roman girl who broke his heart.

3. Reyna, you know who that is.

4. Piper, you know who that is.

Piper said an aww after hearing her name. Jason blushed a deep red. When Justin, who was still there, heard that he got jealous.

These were Thalia's:

1. Luke, a dangerous boy who used to go to Camp Half- Blood.

2. Percy, you know who that is.

Percy burst into a fit of laughter while Piper told Jason she had to go. Jason became sad and when he caught up with Piper tears were already rolling down his face. Piper said that she couldn't be together with Jason because she was already dating Justin. After that Justin smiled and came out of his hiding place.


	12. Chapter 9

**Thalia's POV **

Thalia had never felt more embarrassed in her life. When she accidently revealed that sometimes she had a crush on Percy, he laughed at her. Anyways Piper then left and Thalia followed Piper since Jason was chasing after her as well. When she got to the scene she found Jason with tears in his eyes." Listen Jason I'm trying to not hurt your feelings but you're giving me a hard time with that," said Piper." But Piper I love you," said a weeping Jason. Piper's eyes filled with tears as well." I'm sorry Jason but I'm dating Justin," she turned away and ran all the way back to Cabin 1. Then popped out Justin and comforted the weeping Piper. Thalia couldn't help but weep herself over what had just happened. Thalia ran to Cabin 1 but when she noticed it was locked she ran to the arena where she found Percy. Luckily for Thalia, Percy kept his promise and didn't tell anyone. However he was with Drew and Lisa. When Percy gave Thalia the key she left to Cabin 1. However, unbeknownst to her Drew and Lisa were following Thalia. When Thalia opened the door they silently crawled under the bunk bed and hid. Jason was crying loudly while Thalia tried to comfort him."Jason it's okay," said Thalia not wanting to see Jason crying over a girl." It will never be okay because Piper doesn't love me and she never will," said Jason in between sobs. Thalia's eyes then even produced a few tears. Jason cried the whole time until night where he fell asleep along with Thalia since Jason had now finally stopped crying. When Thalia and Jason fell asleep Drew and Lisa crawled out of there and looked into cabinets that were labeled. They first looked in the cabinet Jason's Baby Pictures which revealed Jason in his diaper, crying, and taking baths. Drew and Lisa took the pictures and decided to take it to Piper. After looking at that cabinet they looked in one labeled Jason's Accidents. Inside they found the bedsheets Jason had peed on because of the nightmare he had. Knowing that Jason would he greatly humiliated they took everything and woke Piper up to look at everything.


	13. Chapter 10

**Piper's POV**

Piper was woken up by giggles coming outside the Aphrodite Cabin. Piper looked outside the window and found Drew and Lisa laughing at something." Piper come out here, you've got to see these pictures," said Drew as she noticed Piper was looking outside the window. Piper just went outside to tell them to knock it off but when she got outside all dressed. She giggled a bit of what she saw. It was Jason as a baby in his diaper. The next picture caused her to burst into a roar of laughter. It was Jason getting changed and his little wee wee was showing. This apparently woke up the campers all except Thalia who continued to sleep on Jason's lower bed.

**Jason's POV**

Jason however, did wake up. When he woke up he found himself next to Thalia. Even though Jason thought that she was nice to take care of him, she would say it was weird. Jason went outside to find the Aphrodite Cabin laughing at some pictures." What are you girls laughing at," asked Jason. They however, continued to laugh at the pictures and more campers showed including the following whole cabins: Hermes, Hephaestus, Athena, Poseidon, and Ares. When Jason and the other cabins got closer everyone released a roar full of laughter. The Apollo Cabin was then woken up. The Apollo Cabin then got closer and saw what they were laughing at. After that every single cabin roared into laughter. Jason then got closer and saw what they were laughing at. They were laughing at his baby pictures where Thalia was changing him and his wee wee was showing in the picture. Jason blushed the deepest shade of red in his life. Everyone starting laughing at his embarrassment all except for Piper.

**Piper's POV**

When Piper noticed Jason's embarrassment she went to Leo who was also laughing and pointing Jason." Leo stop laughing at him he's Jason," said Piper." Jason who?," asked Leo." Never mind, just burn the pictures," said Piper." Why they're funny," said Leo. Piper then took out her dagger and threatened to attack Leo. Leo then nodded and burned the pictures with his fire. When the pictures were ashes everyone attacked at Leo. Piper did save some like every single one. Before Leo burned them Piper cloned them with a spell that Chiron had taught her. Piper then took all the pictures and gave them back to Jason.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason became extremely and hugely embarrassed. Everybody was laughing at his baby pictures. However, he was saved by Piper and Leo. Leo burned the pictures which stopped everybody from laughing at Jason. Piper came back with pictures that the Aphrodite Cabin and the whole camp had laughed at. Jason was confused." I though Leo burned them," said Jason." I copied them," replied Piper. A picture dropped from the pile it was the one the entire camp was laughing about. Jason blushed as Piper giggled a bit. Piper put it in the pile and put the pictures back in the cabinet. Thalia shot up with such force at seeing Piper. Jason then walked in and asked what was wrong." Nothing just, why am I sleeping in your bed on the bunk,"asked Thalia." You fell asleep taking care of me," said Jason."Weird," said Thalia. Jason smiled knowing she would say that. Justin then came in." What's up Thalia," he asked. Thalia just looked at him while Piper and Jason hid." Have you seen Piper," asked Justin. Thalia knowing Justin was smart, didn't even bother to lie. Justin then walked in and found Piper and Jason hiding." What the Hades," said Justin, there was no fury or jealousy in his voice he stood there calmly waiting for an explanation. Jason wondered how Justin was so calm." Piper I came here to tell you that I just got us an anniversary present," said Justin his voice still calm. Jason felt terrible since one time he didn't remember his and Piper's anniversary. Justin just walked out no tears in his eyes, no pain, or anything. Piper's eyes however turned a deep fiery red." You ruined everything," said Piper with fury in her voice."But I," mumbled Jason with sadness in his voice." Just stay away from me you idiot," said Piper. After that Piper ran off and continued to weep the whole way. Jason's eyes produced a few tears. Thalia however didn't show any sadness.

**Thalia's P0V**

" Listen I'm not helping anymore," said Thalia. Thalia was now completely annoyed with her little brother. She was done helping.


	14. Chapter 11

**Jason's P0V**

Jason's heart felt like it had just shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Piper had just called him and idiot, while Thalia had told him she would no longer be helping him trying to win over Piper's heart.

At dinner Jason sat in silence feeling truly alone, like a soft wind churning in a storm cloud.

Thalia had already begun to pack her belongings. She had planned to leave that night but Jason begged her to stay. She reluctantly agreed. Fast asleep Jason climbed into her bunk. He fell into a deep slumber and felt instantly safe from harm. He was beginning to drift off when he felt something shoving him.

"What in the world are you doing?"Thalia asked.

"Nothing, Jason replied sheepishly, I just wanted to sleep with you since it's your final night here."

Thalia sensed that Jason was in need of comfort and allowed him to stay.

* * *

**Thalia's P0V**

The next morning,Thalia woke up before Jason and quickly gathered her things. She peered at Jason before kissing him on his forehead. Then she left him note. At the door Thalia looked back and smiled before trudging down Half- Blood Hill.


	15. Chapter 12

**Jason's P0V**

Jason woke up to find a note beside him. He unfolded it and read it:

Dear Jason,

I know you have been having a rough time with Piper. But you have to realize Jason, that Piper is or should I say was happy with Justin until you ruined it. Listen all I'm saying Jason, is that it's not always about you. You have to realize that other people have feelings to. Piper has feelings, I mean really she was into you but you broke her heart, so stop trying to get her, that's actually what you get for thinking she's so desperate. Anyways these are just my feelings. Goodbye Jason Grace.

Sincerely, Thalia  
P.S. Love you bye:)

Jason couldn't believe that Thalia had left him that note. He then walked outside where nobody greeted him. He was an outcast without Thalia. He went next door to Cabin 2 where Percy was already awake and cleaning his cabin."Hey, Percy, I just wanted know if you wanted to spar with me in the arena," Jason asked shyly. Once at the arena Percy regarded Jason like a science experiment,"You ready?". "Yeah, but I'm sure you'll beat me," said Jason." Okay let's spar," said Percy. Percy then got out Riptide while Jason got out his sword. Percy and Jason then began to spar.

**Percy's P0V**

Percy and Jason began to spar. The entire camp attended this once-in-a-lifetime moment. Percy launched at Jason with exhilarating speed, knocking him on his butt. At dinner Percy found Jason and talked to him, they had decided that they would be spar-buddies and that Percy could be his mentor at fighting.

**Jason's P0V**

Jason was on cloud nine at the fact that he actually had a real friend to look up to. He would see Justin and Piper every once in a while, but he no longer cared. He didn't need Piper, right?

**Well that's the end of the chapter and I want to give credit to** **maya356556 who revised it for spelling and grammar errors. As well helped me improve my vocabulary. **


	16. Chapter 13

**Percy's P0V**

Percy was sleeping in his cabin until somebody knocked on his cabin door and woke him up. He looked outside the window and saw Jason standing outside." What do you want Jason," asked Percy." I wanted to ask you something," said Jason with a huge grin on his face. Percy could tell that if he said he wouldn't help Jason would cry again. Percy then went outside and faced Jason." So what," asked an annoyed Percy." I'm going to sing to Piper," replied Jason. Percy didn't look confused knowing that Jason still loved Piper. Percy however, chuckled at the idea of Jason Grace singing." What's so funny," asked Jason who must have been serious." Really you're going to sing to her," said Percy in between laughs. Jason blushed before replying," Yeah I am on Romantic Dancing Night,"." Okay so why do you need me," asked Percy. Jason then whispered the plan into Percy's ear. Percy nodded and they started to put the plan into action.  
**  
Jason's P0V**

On Romantic Dancing Night, Jason ran to the Aphrodite Cabin where he found Piper making out with Justin on her bed. Percy then appeared and went in to cause chaos." Hey you guys," screamed Percy when he entered the Aphrodite Cabin, while Piper and Justin were still kissing. Both of them blushed a deep red. Percy then attempted to drag Justin out of there. But Justin then instead walked outside of the cabin. Justin looked at Jason who was standing out there." Listen Jason, you can take Piper, I've realized that you love her like crazy plus, I have been cheating on her with Lisa," said Justin. Justin then walked to the arena where the romantic dancing was happening. Jason then walked into the room. Piper just sighed and attempted to leave. However, Percy was blocking the cabin door. Piper then turned to Jason when unexpectedly, Piper lunged at Jason and made out with him. Percy then walked out to give them privacy and because he was going to the dance with Annabeth. Jason and Piper then went on the top of the Zeus Cabin where Jason began to sing to Piper. Lightning flashed while white doves flew and it sounded like Apollo was singing along with the wind. That night it was truly amazing.

**That's the end of the chapter and once again I would like to thank maya356556 because she revised it for grammar and spelling errors.**


	17. Chapter 14

***Five Months Later***

**Third Person POV **

Jason and Piper were at the arena practicing their sparring when Justin and Lisa came in. Piper saw Justin and made an ugh sound. Justin chuckled with fake sweetness." Your loss, my win Piper," said Justin with and evil grin. Jason getting mad at Justin took out his gladius and attacked at Justin. Justin then ran to get a sword and came back armed." Let's do this," said Justin. Both of them charged at each other. Justin attempted to elbow Jason in the ribs but Jason dodged him. Jason attempted to punch Justin across the face. Justin however, dodged it and Jason missed. Jason then began to throw lightning bolts. But when Jason started doing that, Justin made the sun's heat shine on Jason. Jason then began to slow down and lose strength. His lightning bolts were slowing down just like Jason. But to everyone's surprise while Justin was facing Jason a ginormous wave lunged at Justin and knocked him over. The fight was over and Jason had won. Jason cheered but stopped when he noticed who had saved his butt. Percy walked forward clapping. Jason blushed since Percy had actually saved him." Wow the big, bad son of Jupiter can't take down a puny Apollo kid," said Percy in between laughs. Jason blushed an even deeper red. Piper than began to whisper something into Jason's ear. Jason then made a giant lightning gorilla and he made the gorilla pants Percy. Everyone began to laugh at Percy, who was blushing a deep shade of crimson. Percy then made a giant water monster pants Jason. However, he began to pants Jason's underwear went down as well. But when he was able to pants Jason he took his clothes away into the water. By this time everybody walked to the arena because it was Friendly Sparring Day, the day Jason came back. Percy however, had already put his pants back on. So Jason stood there half-naked completely embarrassed, as everybody laughed and pointed. Percy laughed along with everybody. Suddenly, a gigantic lightning blot zapped everybody at once, making everybody go unconscious. Thalia walked forward and looked at all the unconscious bodies, including Jason's. Thalia then carried Jason back to Cabin 1 where she found the note she wrote to him. Piper suddenly walked inside." I'm going out with Jason again," said Piper to Thalia. Thalia made a smile and they watched over the unconscious Jason. Years later, Thalia died and left Jason behind. Percy then died as well. However, Piper and Jason would be forever.


End file.
